


Mixed bloodlines

by khapikat222



Series: DBZ Side Dishes [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Death by fluff, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Other, blushing cuties, blushing.........lots of blushing......, possible awkward situations, teen romance????????????????, training for androids, ultimate fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fluffy (possibly angst or smut later if co-author wants) situations while Role playing on my Tumblr blog. </p>
<p>I got permission from my RP partner to post our threads on this site with only prof-reading for grammar/spelling corrections.<br/>MY FRIENDS AWESOME BLOG(S): http://rosalina259.tumblr.com/ (Where you'll find the original threads)<br/>http://everlastprime250.tumblr.com/ (Their main blog (mostly transformers))<br/>My RP blog: http://ask-the-ladies-of-dragonball.tumblr.com/ (RP as Bulma, Chi-chi, Khapi (OC), Niccolo (OC) and others soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know I should be working on World's Encounter (and for all the Ben fans Made to Kill). However recently I dipped back into a stress-related depression and I wasn't able to fully get over it (still dealing with it as I type) however during my slump I got lots of encouragements, positive words, and a couple of suggestions while I was looking for help on Tumblr.
> 
> I really have to thank a lot of people on that site for helping me survive my situation, but I really have to thank Everlastprime250 the most. She sent me drawing ideas when I asked and even went so far as to suggest RPing with our OC's. After all the drawing suggestions and a thread or two I'm starting to see my days as brighter. Thank you.
> 
> Enough of the sobbing author tales, ENJOY THE FLUFF

The breeze was soft in it’s caress, magnifying the soothing sounds of the creek, trees, and small creatures that lived in the forest. The sun warming those that remained under it’s light. The shade cooling those that took shelter.

Beneath the shade of a grand cherry blossom tree, with blossoms barely in bloom, a young Namekian sat within the branches. His back against the trunk, arms loosely draped over his chest while his legs draped over the low branch. Slowly breathing while counting, the young boy simply enjoyed the spring afternoon. Ignoring his urge to train in favor of actually taking the day off, like his mother said. 

His pointed ears twitched at the sound of crunching gravel. Looking around with tired ruby eye’s he saw no one on the small forest path. Dampening his Ki he waited, still as the tree which he perched, knowing how humans reacted to someone like him…

Peeking around the tree carefully, the girl who looked about to be about the age of 16, saw a green skinned young boy or man. She didn’t quite know, but she knew he looked young. She panicked as she hid back behind the tree. She gave a calming breath to calm her panicked nerves.

She didn’t expect someone so strange looking. Especially one that looked so different from Humans and Saiyans in general. But she knew he knew she was there, mad at herself for not sensing his Ki when she arrived here. She should have known better. But something about him looks familiar to her…

She went out from behind the tree and saw him looking at her from the tree he was in not far from where she was currently standing.

She looked at him curiously, but smiling as well. She loves meeting new people. She walked the short distance to where he was sitting. She looked up at him with a kind smile playing on her lips.

“Hello.” She waved up at him

Niccolo refrained from opening his eye’s, knowing the blood color was not ‘normal’ to others. But he allowed a smirk to curl his lips, chuckling at her expressive energy. Such innocence he felt, yet familiar to him as well, the need to be active pulsating in her: in him.

Remaining passive he allowed his Ki to fluctuate normally. His own curiosity burning brightly, but caution commanded him to tread lightly. 

“Hello” He replied. His voice higher than his father, and thankfully not cracking.

“What brings you to the forest trails?” He asked. Staying on his chosen perch.

She looked at him seeing his curiosity that might match her own. She felt his Ki return to normal, but could tell he was cautious. She knew she had to speak soon and so she spoke honestly.

“ I thought it would be a good day to take a nice walk though the woods. Take a day off of training and a break from my two brothers. There nice and all but a gal needs a break once in awhile.” She responded smiling at him. She still remained cautious and weary of him, because who knows what he could do. But like her late father taught her, be kind to those who pose no threat. So she did just that, being kind until otherwise it proves unnecessary.

Niccolo hummed softly. She certainly was eager and exuberant. But the caution he felt from her seem…off, for someone like her. Not fitting for her bright energy.

“What is your name? And what do you train for?” He asked. Cracking his eye open to look at her properly. Seeing the every day T and jeans attire she wore reflecting her words. He found the red/black color fitting her well. But the necklace of silver really caught his attention.

“Is that the Autobot emblem?” He asked, perking up at the familiar brand.

“ Oh my! I forgot to mention my name! Sorry about that!” She apologized quickly rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed. “"But my name is Rosalina or you can call me Rose, Rosa, or what ever nickname ya feel like callin’ me.” Rosa smiled brightly at him.

“To answer you second question, I train to be a great fighter like my father was, as well as help train my brother. I’m a martial artist. I’m also trained with swords as well.” She informed him. She felt weird but she trust him. She normally wouldn’t trust someone this quickly with this information but he just felt trustworthy. She noticed that his attire and attitude seemed to fit him quite well, but that cautious feel hasn’t went away yet, but she was determined to fix that. She noticed everything about seemed to tell her that he may have had a hard past. Just from his body language itself. But she had a similar past to a bad one so she could tell the signs of it faster than most would be able to. Anyway, she was determined to make him at least a little happy. Maybe, just maybe, she might just have a friend outside of her family! Which benefits the both of them.

She noticed something different about him, she couldn’t quite place it. But she left it alone, it wasn’t her business to intrude. She could tell her was curious, just by the look in his eyes. Most wouldn’t see the curiosity due to his frown on his face, but his eyes gave his emotions all away. She turned attention away from those thoughts as she looked at her necklace with a smile.

“Yes this is the Autobot emblem. Are you a fan of them?” She asked curiously. “Although, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” She asked, her kind smile never once leaving her face. Although, her smile had no reason to leave, she was happy. Why have it leave?

Niccolo shifted on the branch he sat upon. Now dangling his legs fully facing her. His curiosity eating him and his caution. But he remained in the shade of the tree. unknowingly staring at her. The smile she had was much better, more brighter, more her. 

“I am a fan of Transformers, having watch Robots in disguise and Transformers Prime, my mother doesn’t let me watch the movies created by Micheal Bay…something about explosions and innuendos. But I watch them anyway.”

"And I’m Piccolo the Third. But I’m usually called Niccolo or Nic. If I may ask who was your father? And why train to fight?” Trick questions, another fighter or three would be a great advantage when the Androids finally arrived. But he wasn’t sure of her strength or her reasoning.

She noticed that he was now facing her from where he was perched in the in the tree. Rosa smiled brighter than what she was doing now, if that was even possible.

“ Your a Transformers fan?! That’s so cool!!” Her grin widened in excitement. “ I’ve personally watched those as well as a few others but your mother was correct. Lots of explosions and innuendos.” She chuckled at the memory of a few in particular.

She was glad to have found another fan, she hasn’t meet one in a few years so it’s nice. But when she heard his name, she was shocked. _’Now I remember! He must be a Namekian!_ ’ She thought happily, she hasn’t meet one in years as well. Or at least seen one.

“Nice to meet you Niccolo!” She smiled towards him, waving her hand up at him in greetings. “Its not a problem, I get that question a lot when I mention fighting. But my father was one of the this worlds champions in the World Martial Arts Tournament. His name was Daniel Amherst.” She spoke proudly of her late father. Although what he doesn’t know is that he isn’t human, he was a Saiyan elite who worked with King Vegeta before planet Vegeta was destroyed.

“To answer your other question, I train to help protect the innocents. They all have a freedom to choose there own path in life and if people destroy that chance by hurting them, then that’s taking it all away from them. I train to fight to protect that freedom and fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves.” Rosa answered honestly. That’s the oath that her father told her to take when she believed that, and she believes that. “ My brothers believe that as well as they train to fight for that same thing.”

She didn’t want to seem rude but she really wanted to ask. “If you don’t mind me asking, is your fathers name Piccolo? And are you apart of a race called Namekians?“

Niccolo’s smile softened a bit. Knowing what he planed either meant another scared person or a possible friend. “Yeah I’m Piccolo Jr.’s first born, But I’m not fully Namekian.”

With that statement he floated to the ground, leaving the shelter of the tree, to stand in the light. The darker colors of his skin mad him appear older than his own father. However the smooth green tail and the bright red surrounding the black pupil gave away his mixed heritage.

“I am Namekian, Saiyan, and Human. If you want a closer look go ahead. I’ll stay here.” He finished. Holding in his questions so as not to frighten her away. Standing tall but nonthreatening.

Her eyes widened, now that she saw the full view of him, he appeared much older than his father, but when he said he was a triple blood she was honestly shocked. She noticed that he wasn’t threatening looking at all. To her, just a normal person, of course as normal as you can be, being an alien and all but still, he was normal.

Her wide eyed gaze wasn’t one filled with fear but with wonder and interest. She took in his whole appearance with awe. Rosa being a doctor, this peaked her interest. She has never seen someone like him before and it was astounding.

“Wow, that so cool!” She slightly exclaimed out, it was loud but not to where anyone else would here her. “I’ve never met someone who has blood comprised of 3 different species. It’s really cool and unique.” Rosa smiled towards Nic. He was different, but he also seemed kind. She looked at him but she didn’t take up his offer of getting a closer look. He’s a person, not someone to study or look so closely at.

“Your different but not in a bad way. It’s very interesting but in a awesome way.” She smiled towards him.

Niccolo didn’t know what to say…Aside form his mother, her friends and Bulma he was simply stared at with horror, caution, or outright hate. This…  
This threw his mind in a loop.

His body slackened from it’s ridged stillness, eye’s opting to widen a bit in shock, his tail laying haphazardly on the ground. His heart was pulsating erratically in his throat. and a little flush of magenta graced the tips of his ears. He really couldn’t understand her…amazement and curiosity.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he tried to compose his mind. 

“I-I” He made a show of clearing his throat, _if only to gain some sort of vocal control._  “I’m glad that you’re not frightened or disgusted at my mixed heritage. Although if you and your family have been participating in the world martial arts tournaments for years then you must have some history of fighting from your own bloodline as well? Your energy is much brighter-Wait stronger, I meant stronger- _Stronger_ than those of true blue humans." 

Rosa noticed his shocked expression. Although she couldn’t figure out why. " _He looked so shocked that I didn’t reject him or be scared of him."_ His body relaxed with both shock and slight relief from the looks of it, although she couldn’t be quite sure.

Then it hit her, she knew why he was so shocked. But the thought of it made her both frustrated at humans and felt sad for Niccolo. He must have very few people who actually accept him for having triple species blood. That’s such a hard life, she knows having people reject her for similar reasons. She couldn’t imagine his situation but could sympathize with him on that regard. She was so mad at the humans for judging him on something he couldn’t control but sad that he’s had to go through that rejection his whole life. She saw his blush and could tell he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Which was confirmed by his stutter, which didn’t quite fit him, but in this situation, she wasn’t about to judge him.

_’ I must have shocked his mind to where he doesn’t know what to do next, oops.’_ She thought chuckling internally. She was saddened to hear what he said though. _’ People disgusted at him for something he has no control over!? That’s so rude!! ’_ she angrily thought, her never stoping smile had decreased ever so slightly. Then she brightened back up for his sake.

“I don’t know why I would be disgusted by your mixed heritage. It makes you, you and unique. I find it awesome actually. People shouldn’t hate or be disgusted by something you have no control over. I know I’m not, it’s nice to find someone who has Saiyan blood, no matter the amount. Besides its the personality that counts, not blood or species mix.” She grinned at him. She wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable with a pat on the shoulder or slight hug so she gave him a bright grin and a thumbs up.

She hoped her answer lifted his shocked spirit and made him feel like he belongs, he deserves it. Even though she may not have known him for long, for some reason she trust him, knows he’s a nice guy if you let him show you. “But to answer your other question, my family was in tournaments for long time due to our heritage. We had a long and big line of fighters and our family was full of them.” She smiled but was saddened by the thought of her family. She didn’t let those thoughts take over quite yet as she answered his other question.

“I do have different energy than humans, probably due to the fact that I’m only Half human and half Saiyan. Although I didn’t know my energy was brighter.” She responded slightly embarrassed. Her checks turn a slight shade of rosy pink as she rubbed the side of her left arm in embarrassment.

She just hasn’t heard that It was brighter, always more dangerous and more insulted than complemented. So she took this as a compliment. One way she took it was that it hid her sadness up quite well if it was brighter. Which made her thoughts suddenly turn sad as she thought of that night. The night of her parents death. She shook her head ever so slightly to get rid of them, not wanting to think about it. Instead, she let herself to go s more happy thought.

_’ Maybe once this is all said and done, we can be friends.’_ She thought, her never ending smile brightening.

If there was anything Niccolo couldn’t control: it was the Mardi Gras blush that covered him head to toe. There was such honesty in her statement, that made him feel like a little toddler getting in trouble. So much attention…And the pink that dusted her cheeks was pleasant to see. But the flicker in her energy didn’t settle well with him.

“Wait half Saiyan?” Niccolo asked. Derailing his last thought for the new information. Considering the way his family got to this world it didn’t surprise him too much that there were other Saiyans out there.

“Maybe you could help us out!” He cheered, knowing the more hands available for a job, the quicker and less damages were done. “I’m a fighter too, although I fight on a more broader spectrum, which can include heaven, hell, and other dimensions. I know I run the risk of sounding crazy but in three years there will be a pair of androids created by a mad man released to the world with the sole program of destruction. The scientist has hidden himself from our sight and senses so all we can do is prepare. My parents and their friends are training for this threat but I know that the more fighters we have the safer earth will be…

So tomorrow do you want to train with me?”  _‘Not a date, not a date, just training with a friend. yeah training with my friend.’_  Niccolo thought, a fang showing in his smile.

Rosa wasn’t sure what to do. She saw the blush and embarrassment that he seemed to be feeling. She didn’t think what she said would cause such a reaction or a blush out of him, yet it did cause such a reaction. But she understood, he must not have a lot of people outside of close family and friends, if anyone at all, who would be so honest with such a statement. But Rosa wasn’t one to lie unless it was called for, and here lying wasn’t called for.

She was shocked when he mentioned her being half Saiyan. Out of habit she was ready to hear rude comments about her being a Saiyan. She went internally in a defensive decision, but outwardly kept her smile and happy posture. She knows the Saiyans weren’t known as good people until after the planet was destroyed. Even then, the impression those Saiyans left behind stayed. She was mocked while traveling for being a Saiyan but now she just ignores the hate, but inside it still hurts.

His next question did throw her off for a second. While she listened to him, she could tell that he was telling the truth. But she didn’t and forced to not affect her voice.

"I would love to help you out." Rosa grinned at him kindly. "But you don’t sound crazy at all, you sound concerned for the future of Earth, but certainly not crazy. Funny thing is, that’s not the craziest thing i’ve heard, not when you live with my 13 year old brother." Rosa chuckled at that, but was still honest on him not sounding crazy.

But then for the first time since meeting Niccolo, she was serious.” If the Earth is in the danger you say in 3 years, I love nothing more than to help you out. It is true having more fighters is good is a good thing, if you need more fighters I would love to help out. I’m sure both of my brothers would as well, if you would want them to join as well. Rosa said, and just by the tone of her voice, she hoped that he got the point and didn’t scare her off. But that last thing was about him asking about the training tomorrow with him.

“ I would love to train with you tomorrow, see what ya can do." She jokingly smiled towards him as she accepted his offer.

_’ Its not a date, you barely know each other for kami’s sake! You both are just friends, just training with a friend who is a guy. But that’s not that different than training with your brothers, only difference is that he is not related but hey thats not a bad thing. Just friends.’_ Rosa thought as a darker rosy pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She couldn’t believe she let herself think it was anything more than a friend hangig with another friend. She blamed it on the crazy girl hormones.

Niccolo smiled, the blush lessening with her words, appreciating her kindness and honesty. Nic was glad she listened before making a decision, something a lot of people had forgotten when talking with him, and was ecstatic to hear her agreement. He really like that pink on her cheeks….

“Then it’s a date! I-I-mean it’s a-oh-uh……I’ll just meet you here tomorrow at sunrise!” Niccolo stumbled, the dark flush returning with a vengeance.

“Bye!” He called out, bursting into the air turning east towards the dessert. Loose leafs falling from the cherry tree in his haste.  _‘Niccolo you just RAN AWAY…………FROM A GIRL…….a cute one……what would mom say to that?’_

Rosa’s face still felt like it was on fire from the blush she had. But the blush stayed when Niccolo smiled, he had a very nice smile. She heard him stumble and a look of curiosity befell her. Although his abrupt flight startled her. She put her hands over her face to guard her face to protect her from any possible scratches from the leaves.

“ See ya.” She said a little shocked blinking her eyes in mild shock, knowing that he couldn’t have heard her from where he was. She looked up at the sky and followed his hastily retreating form with her eyes. She saw the deep dark flush that he had when he left. _‘ Must have been embarrassed or something, although I don’t know from what.’ She pondered to herself. ‘ Did I scare him off? Na, probably just had to get home.’_ She wondered, clueless to the real reason he suddenly left.

She wiped the remaining leaves off of her as she smiled. She finally had a training partner who was different and could pose a challenge. She was happy, she finally had a friend, or she hoped a friend, after the death of her parents. She blushed heavily again at the thought of sparring against another guy who isn’t related to her, but realized it must have been her hormones again, which are acting up frequently today. She walked down that same path she came in and stumbled upon Nic. She continued to smile as she headed home to make sure her brothers didn’t blow up part of the house or ground… again.


	2. cherry blossom chats and meeting mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of a time jump (I guess...Did i ever post training day here? ah well) bond's form and blushing cuties abound!

> Niccolo sat beneath the shade of the cherry blossom tree, listening to the familiar rumble of the water and chirps of songbirds. It had taken a while for him to get a grip on meditation, but with these visits from Rosie he found his mind at ease more often than with his parents. A curious correlation sure, but one he was willing to admit to be helpful…even if he didn’t fully understand why.
> 
> Plucking another flower from the low branches, he slowly and gently wove the stem into the row he had been working on. Flower weaving was something he had learned in kinder-garden back in his mother’s universe. a short lived beauty he did in secret. So enamored with his work his senses dulled, content with the rhythmic actions.

Rosie walked down the path, her footsteps silent. Her mind was focused on the beauty that the nature provided. Her thoughts peaceful, which was a nice change to the violence that usually plagued them. It was strange that ever since she became friends with Niccolo, the one friend outside of her small family, her mind has calmed its violent way in place for peaceful ones. Rosa smiled at that thought, the peace was nice, she couldn’t wish for anything for quant than what she was experiencing at that moment.

She walked through the forest heading to the cherry blossom tree that was said to be beautiful this time of year. Her pale maroon dress, swaying in the light breeze that softly came through. Her hands became a little sweaty, in which she rubbed them on her black skinny jeans.

Her hair, which was actually down for a change, swayed in her face, which at time she swatted away. She ended up hitting herself a few times before just letting her hair be, giving a huff of frustration.

She walked into the clearing, her mind on the scenery around her, she almost didn’t notice Niccolo under the cherry blossom tree. She smiled at the sight of her friend and walked over to him.

> Niccolo paused, his ear flicking twice at the crunching footsteps on gravel. looking up he saw Rosie, and blushed. granted it was a light dusting but there none the less. He hadn’t seen her in a dress before, nor with her hair down, and her smile…just so….
> 
> Oh he couldn’t help it, he smiled back. tail easing from his side so she could sit next to him. Snipping off another blossom from the tree to add to his work, finishing it by looping in into a crown.
> 
> “Hi, you look…lovely today. How have you been?”

Seeing the smile, her smiled widened happily. She looked down at the beautiful crown that she saw him working on and her eyes widened in awe. To her, it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

Taking notice of the now vacant spot that he gave her, she kindly smiled and sat near him. A very light dust of a blush crossed her cheeks at the thought of being close to someone else, besides family of course. It was a reaction, though, she never had anyone but family so in a sense she is socially awkward, not that anyone could tell~

“ Hi, and thank you,” She smiled, her blush deepening ever so slightly. “ I’ve been quiet… at peace so to speak.” She gazed at the leaves, making eye contact with the crown.“ I guess you could say I’ve been pretty good.” She chuckled, joy singing in her laugh.

“ Although, how have you been as of late?” She asked happy with the company she was with as she dusted off her jeans lightly. “ Also, where and how did you make such a beautiful flower crown, I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

> “I Ah….” Niccolo started quietly, her laughter still ringing in his ears pleasantly. at her mention of the crown in his lap his ears dipped a bit, the flush gradually overtaking his face.
> 
> He stared at the crown in his lap as he spoke. “It was a weaving class when I was in elementary…. I was having trouble with the flower works till someone showed me how.” He wondered how they were doing since he left.
> 
> glancing at her hands and the dress he realized the pink blossoms would match her outfit. “Um….may I?” he mumbled. lifting the crown a bit so she would get the hint.

Rosa noticed the small flush and smiled more than before. She was happy that he took the complement ( the flush was a bonus in her eyes.)

Although her eyes widened when Niccolo lifted the crown towards her. She cocked her head questionably to the side just a bit. Then she understood what she meant, earning a bright flush across her cheeks.

She was shocked at what he was offering, not embarrassed just more unsure of herself. She tried to hide the blush by turning her head away, not in a rude way though. No matter her attempt to tone the blush down, the blush stubbornly remained.

Sitting down with the front of her shins on the ground she smiled towards him. She shyly nodded her head.

“ U-uh yea, you can.” Rosa agreed, her voice soft-spoken. Despite her voice soft she couldn’t keep the biggest grin off of her face.

> Nic grinned. gently placing the pastel crown on her brow. Tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Lightly tracing her features with his hand. As his eyes roamed over her face,he remembered a painting his mother had shown him. 
> 
> “Belle fille, It suits you. La Reine de Fleur.” He sighed.
> 
> Pulling his hand back he resumed his previous position, weaving the  few flowers that remained in his lap. his cheeks clear of the flush but ears still tainted purple.
> 
> “I wanted to thank you, You’ve been patient and understanding, more so than others, and it’s been…um, wonderful, to have someone outside of family to talk and train with.” ask he spoke his toes curled uncounsciously and his ears twitched. But the words, his words, he meant every single one. 

Rosa blushed softly when she felt Niccolo brush strands of her hair ever so gently behind her ear. It was the gentlest touch, she has ever felt, kind yet strong. The light tracing sent tingles of shock to her skin, going straight to the tiniest part of each and every cell. Steeling her nerves so she gave no indication at to what she felt. She could feel Niccolo’s eyes stare, drifting over her face. She felt self conscious, but somewhere in her mind told her not to be. She never has had anyone who looked at her face without menace for so long. With the feeling of such self consciousness, believing her own beauty isn’t what people tell her, her blush grew to the top of her ears. Her face felt on fire.

She gazed up at him, willing the flush of dark red to leave, listening to him speak. She was touched to her very soul at his words. She smiled at him, taking a moment to think of what to say. She knew he meant every word he spoke, the flick of his ears told her so. She told herself she better not screw this up, but knowing every word she was about to utter will be every bit of truth she possess within her body.

“ It is no problem at all, just know I will always be there for you no matter what situation we both come across in our lives.” Rosa said with conviction, her voice strong and unwavering.

“ But, you don’t need to thank me. You have been there for me, willing to listen, trade verbal or physical blows. My patience comes from trust, and I certainly trust you, more than I have any being in my life. I am glad that I am able to trust such a being who treats others with kindness, who seems to look at the beauty of life instead of the hatred and misery.” She gazed momentarily at the sky before looking at Niccolo with honest eyes, her voice soft and full of true and raw emotion. “ I also have had such a grand time to talk to someone outside of my family, someone who I can be myself with. Someone who will understand me for who I am, so I must say… thank you as well Niccolo.” Rosa spoke as she smiled contently.

> With each syllable that left those lips, every heartfelt word and honest confession. Niccolo’s cheeked flushed, and was certain it was traveling down his neck, turning his gaze back to her. Back to her eye’s that shimmered with conviction. Those cheeks that would darken as each positive sentence ended. and he couldn’t help but truly smile. Elated to find a similar person, who knew the plights of a mixed blood, Who lived in a kill or be killed lifestyle, yet hold tightly to the bonds created in peace.
> 
> He didn’t restrain himself from hugging her, His arms slipping beneath her own, and placing his head on her shoulder, keeping it respectful, yet strong and close, conveying everything he wanted to say: Thank you for being here, for understanding, for trusting, for caring, thank you, thank you,
> 
> “Thank you, Rosalina.” He whispered.
> 
> He swears that there’s pollen in his eyes.

Rosa’s blush grew darker than it seemed possible at the moment Niccolo hugged her, but this time the blush was from how elated she felt. Knowing Niccolo couldn’t see, but her lips curled into a content smile. Her smile widened once she heard the whispered thank you.

Rosa wrapped her arms around Niccolo in a gentle but caring embrace. She laid her head on Niccolo’s shoulder making sure nothing wasn’t inappropriate, not that it would be. She hugged him so she could show her feelings. Her hug tight, but in a way that would, hopefully, show just how much she really was there for him.

Due to her feelings of the close bond with another being, she visibly relaxed from her blushing state as Niccolo hugged her, and she hugged him back with all her feelings returning his own. Everything around her seemed null compared to everything else. She put all her feelings out on her skin. She wanted to tell him words, but those were just words that could never convey what she truly felt.

She has no words for him, so she just told him what she wanted through the content and serene atmosphere around her, ’ I want to thank you so much for everything, yet I can find no words in which would be satisfactory in such a meaning. Nothing I could ever say through mere words of how much it means that we understand, we trust, laugh, care, and show each other just how beautiful life can truly be. Heh, thank you doesn’t even seem like a proper way to show you what I actually mean.’

Pulling them both out of the hug and her own feelings wrapping around like a fur coat. Rosa quickly placed a gentle hand upon Nic’s cheek, gazing at his entire face. Her eyes soft, unknown to her if it’s her happiness or love of the bond between the two of them showing in her own eyes, tears of true happiness pooling at the bottom of her eyes.

“ No… thank you Niccolo.” Rosalina murmured, her voice a tad rough from her emotions clogged in her throat.

> “Donc, ceci est où vous allez quand ne pas combattre?”
> 
> Niccolo stiffened, then groaned dramatically. lightly patting his forehead on Rosalina’s shoulder in a manner of face palm. Ears lowering and the flush across his cheeks more embarrassment than confession. Gently prying himself for her grip, he turned to where that voice came from. When he didn’t see them near the river he looked up.
> 
> On the branch of the blossom tree laid Katilina, dressed plainly in a T-shirt and Jeans, but always prepared. She looked at him with those knowing green eye’s, relaxed and knowing.
> 
> “Hey kiddo. Who’s your friend?” she asked calmly, with a hint of friendly teasing. that smile slowly morphing into a smirk.
> 
> “Mom….” He sighed, “Rosalina, My mother. Mom, my friend Rosalina.”
> 
> Katilina broke into a grin, swinging over the branch and letting herself hang by her tail, she stuck a hand out for Rosalina. “Pleasure to meet you. I had wondered for sometime who he was with when he finished trainning. Glad it was you.”

Rosa heard the voice and pulled away from Niccolo quickly. She felt Niccolo lightly hit his forehead against his shoulder. Hearing the groan, she scanned her eyes around the area for the person of the voice she heard. She didn’t completely understand the words, but knew that it was french. She caught bits and pieces of teh conversation as her eyes located the mystery person.

Her vision was up at the blossom tree to see another being. She had followed Niccolo’s gaze as the person spoke to him. She was confused by the manner in which the other being, a woman, talked to Niccolo. She kept her face blank during the confusion, until she realized just who this person was.

Rosa blushed having been caught doing that, especially to someones son! ’ Oh come.’ She internally groaned at herself in embarrassment. She smiled kindly when Niccolo introduced them. She took the outstretched hand as she shook it in greeting.

“ Pleasure to meet you as well.” Rosalina smiled kindly. Before putting a hand on the back of her neck with her other hand in more embarrassment.

> “Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Nic I know you enjoy your moments of seclusion but when I sensed a second being with you (and felt that elation over the bond) I just had to know who you were with. And I’ve been patient far too long.” Katilina explained to them both. Smiling innocently despite her son’s obvious blush. Still lightly swaying in the tree.
> 
> “Maman , je sais qu'il ya plus à elle . Pourquoi es-tu ici?” Niccolo grumbled. his ears and antennae twitching rapidly. Trying to will the heat from his face. If only to stave off the teasing he’d get later. Stubbornly sitting in his lotus position, back stiff and strait, with his hands crossed against his chest. But not removing his tail that was loosely coiled around Rosalina. Glaring at his mother.
> 
> “If you must know why I’m here Nic, your father and I have finished sparring with Son Goku, and I wanted to know if you’d like salmon or Dino for dinner. No need to be aggressive.” Turning her head she added: “You are invited as well Rosie, can I call you Rosie?”

Rosalina watched the exchange between mother and son and smiled, carefully hiding her sadness from the memories it brought up. It reminded her of her mother, but she tossed that thought aside for now. It wasn’t the time to think for such depressing things.

Rosalina’s blush still remained, but only a light dusting now. The blush returned, not even half of what it was like before, when she noticed the tail around her. She smiled at this, it was sweet of him to, what she believed, protecting him.

Although her smile grew as she quietly chuckled at Nic’s blush and…is he pouting. She had to restrain herself from laughing but her grin was split across her face. When she was addressed she gazed up at her. She smiled kindly to the figure she barely knows, who is in the same boat and invited her to dinner.

Rosalina nodded with a smile,“ If I am not intruding I would be honored to join you, and you can call me Rosie.”

> “Parfait! It will be a few hours before Dinner’s ready, so figure coming back before the sun sets mkay Nic? And you never did answer me, Salmon or Dino?” The air around Katilina was as bright as the morning sun. Finally dropping from her perch, she took two paces and smiled cheekily at her eldest son’s pout and flush, standing over his form, waiting for an answer.
> 
> Niccolo tried his best not to give in, willing his face to neutral frown and failing (if his mother’s smirk and hawk-like staring were any indication.) He craned his head back to glare at his mother, red eye’s meeting green, until he relented with a sigh. 
> 
> “Salmon panés s'il vous plaît.” 
> 
> “Was that too much for you? Or was it my interruption that prompted your grumpiness?” Pausing she set her hands on his shoulders, watching the flush darken then looking at Rosie, her tail sneaking up on her unsuspecting pray. “I swear this guy is adorable, and just the cuddliest man you’ll meet!”
> 
> “MOOOoooooOOOOM!” Nic shouted, squirming as her tail tickled his sides. He tried to break free from her grasp, kicking, gripping, and thrashing, but it was no use. It wasn’t long till he was laughing, then embraced in a hug. 
> 
> “Love ya and see you at the house Mister Grump. And I do look forward to seeing you there too Rosie. See you both at dinner!” With that Katilina jogged down the path, turning to give them a wave, before taking flight.
> 
> Niccolo sighed, watching the last wisps of his mother’s energy disappear, smiling and shaking his head softly at his mother’s antics. Until he heard a giggle to his left.

Rosa watched this play out. The mother vs son friendly banter. Watching Nic try not to pout almost made her face break out in laughter right then and there, but she managed to keep her face a kind smile.

At Katilina’s remark on Nic’s grumpiness she did burst out in laughter. She helf a hand to her mouth to try and sniffle them. The laughing had her cluching her stomach as she watched Katilina tickle Niccolo. She slowly laid her legs under her and she went to the ground, laughing outright at his prediciment.

Waving at Katilina in parting as she got ahold of herself. She held on tot eh tree as she slowly got up, dusting herself off in the process. She took one look at Niccolo to see him smiling.

Walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder before saying, “ Yeah Mister Grump, I guess we will be seeing each other later.” Rosa laughed jokingly at him.


	3. Questions to Nic #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a collection of questions asked to/about Niccolo. There are a few from Rosie however most of these are anonymous inquiries from my blog. and there are some NSFW questions thrown in so be wary. I'm just posting this for funsies and has no direct effect on the stories or the threads.

Anon questions:

**Would Niccolo be Dom or sub in a relationship??**

huh…..  
It would probably depend on the level of comfort he feels with his partner(s).  
With a new person he would probably submit for fear of hurting them, until there’s that familiarity and limitations are known to where he’s comfortable enough to dom the other(s).

(((Scratch the back of his ears and you’ll have a puddle of hybrid Namek~)))

**( just looked at Niccolo's bio, which is awesome btw) going on an earlier ask, what is his reaction to the back of his ears being scratched? Does he try to get away or melt into a puddle and be embarrassed afterwards??**

((Glad you liked the Bio!!!)) Again depends on the person who does the scratching and how one does the action.

For example: if it’s his mom he usually curls up in her lap and falls asleep, as that was how she was able to put him down for naps as a little tot cause she doesn’t use her nails but rather the pad of her thumb.

Alternatively if it’s someone he’s interested in (romantic/sexual) using their nails he’ll most likely purr and curl his toes.

Complete stranger…..good luck trying to reach his ears……

**What is Niccolo's thoughts on others?? ( like those who accept him and don't think of him as freaky)**

Here’s a list:

Closest:

Katalina (mom): Loves/adores/admires  
Piccolo Jr (dad): You’re my real dad but you behave like a stepdad……WTF  
Audra: Awesome Aunt that let’s him eat chocolate ((Shhhhhhh))  
Vegeta: Often wonders how far he can go without tipping the prince over  
Tori: Second mom, loves to cook with her  
Citrine: Awesome uncle that helps with math  
Rosalina: What the hell my thoughts are everywhere with you……0//////0

Friends:

Bulma: Respect’s her as a scientist, curious about her appeal to Vegeta  
Chi-chi: Caution, must be on good behavior, don’t want ringing ears  
Dende: BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku: A bit too bright in personallity, but a brilliant fighter  
Gohan: FRIEND YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mirai Trunks: YOU UNDERSTAND TOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tien: Teach me to meditate you calm river  
Chaotsu: How can you be so tiny? And an emperor???  
Yamcha: Have you tried sports yet?  
Krillin: Meh. You’re cool.  
18/17: So much sass, I can’t stand it…..  
Roshi: If I could kill you for those lewd look toward my mom I would  
Oolong: Same to you pig *glares evily*

**(I love the Rosalina and Niccolo RP btw) but curious of what he would think of her if instead of Katy perry it would be her in the music vid of Dark horse? Like taking Katy and putting Rosalina instead, although I see a blush in the future if that happened...**

*re-watches dark horse and pictures Rosie*  
HAHAHAHAHAHA I CANT HELP BUT PICTURE NIC AS THE LITTLE DOG AT THE END OF THE VIDEO OMFG.

But yeah lots of blushing especially if she were in THIS:

Probably would pass out from blood loss~~~~

**Dirty head canon/question- would he like BDSM on himself or doing that to a partner that is close to him?**

BDSM for him would take someone he really trusts. Even them it would be hard for him to be the one submitting if it’s intense emotional/mental teasing or physical beatings.   
So in the case of BDSM he would be a Dom but soft and not really into the beatings/blood play/harm for himself or his partner ((unless the partner in question is into that and they talked and set limits/rules/safe words)).

**Niccolo headcannon: He will be willing to be Dom or sub depending on parter interest but stays away from hurting his partner in any kind of way. Like he is super kind to his partner.**

TOTALLY ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Niccolo dirty head cannon: He gets flustered when his partners playfully teases him. Or embarrassed when he feels like he is doing something wrong but in reality he isn't doing anything wrong but everything right~**

IT IS LAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Niccolo head cannon: he secretly loves cuddling with his girlfriend or wife or whoever he is really close to. Like he will even take them to a sunset just to cuddle or cuddle in general, but only in private since he doesn't want anyone to know that he is a softy.**

Tough guy attitude like his dad? IT IS LAW!!!!

**Thoughts on Rosalina259's OC Rosalina? For all of them or just Niccolo it doesn't matter**

Niccolo……I really don’t know what his thoughts are (fully at least) but there is definetly something there but for now, from what has happened so far, it’s a mutual respect and understanding of being a freak or different just for being born, not to mention they both enjoy the fighting. Plus she’s the first (outside the z-warriors) to not have an extreme reaction.

But there is a nice friendship going on, IDK and I’m pretty sure Rosalina’s mun would agree and probably add on to this.*Wink wink nudge nudge for Rosie to say something*

As for Bulma and Chi-chi: They haven’t met her yet so they don’t have any thoughts. Katalina on the other hand…………. BD

**Thoughts or reaction of Niccolo seeing someone he really cares about ( close or friends although close would probably be a bigger reaction) getting injured in front of him?**

Ah……depends on the severity of the injury…..

Small scratch or bruise from a spar: a great chance for him to practice healing.  
Broken bones and medium injuries from anything: he’d be antsy if not wanting to help even though he probably doesn’t know what to do….  
Attempted kills (or a THAT MY WOMAN moment) You’re on your own, have fun with a NSJ 1 form with claws, wings, and a tendency to not hold back……..

**Thoughts of Niccolo liking someone in a romantic way?**

As his creator/mommy-in-a-sense Him having romantic interests in anyone is a AW YOU FOUND SOMEONE feeling followed closely by: Are they worthy *glares at interest for weakness* 

**Niccolo's favorite song?**

He enjoys Breaking Benjamin specifically Ashes of Eden, Forgiven, and I Will Not Bow.

**Niccolo reaction question: Him catching rosalina259's OC Rosa in the forest dancing along to music. Although nothing lewd, but something that showed her grace but didn't notice her. Yet it showed her features nicely ( she is probably in her Gi) and while she is dancing she is smiling and laughing the entire time, but doesn't notice him.**

His first reaction would probably be awe or appreciation for her form,  
The second would be noticing ALL the details and blushing from that,   
The third would either be to think of a song to fit her dancing pace and hum it or to just watch silently till she notices him and then grins at her embarrassment >:D ((sassy little shit, don’t let the shyness fool you))

**Challenge accepted Niccolo. Khapi, if he is really comfortable with the person which position is his favorite?**

“They’re never going to give up are they?………………………………………………… modified missionary for non-BDSM times… Tango and doggy for the more interesting activities.”

 

_**Questions from Rosaline for/about Niccolo:** _

❤ ✿  ☜  ☞  ♡  Á  ⚔  ♥ **(( Rosie is very curious for some reason. Sorry it's so long, she doesn't want to let many go, she weird today)) For Niccolo please mum ma'am!**

 ** **

** **

**

### Series this work belongs to:

  * Part 1 of the [DBZ Side Dishes](/series/311310) series



**

**

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  *   * Bookmark



### Comments

[WildStrike259](/users/WildStrike259) as well as 2 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

#### Comment as InfiniteEntropy

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html))

Comment

4300 characters left

### Bookmark

Bookmark

×

####  InfiniteEntropy,  save a bookmark! 

Write Comments

Notes
    

The creator's summary is added automatically. Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html)

5000 characters left

Your tags
    

The creator's tags are added automatically. 

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag 

Add to collections
    
Choose Type and Post

Private bookmark Rec

**

** **

**

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * Choose Skin
      * [Default](/skins/unset)
      * [Low Vision Default](/skins/891/set)
      * [Reversi](/skins/929/set)
      * [Snow Blue](/skins/932/set)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.210.1](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.210.1)
    * [Known Issues](/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)



**

** **


End file.
